JackaLu Week 2016
by Lixsus
Summary: My entry for JackaLu 2016 (May 1st-7th). This is my first entry on my new account, due to being hacked. It is also my first Weekly Pairing fic. Rated M because of lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys! This is my new account, since I abandoned my old account due to a hacking in not only my account, but also the email I had used. So, I have decided to just restart from scratch instead of dealing with the problems of having a hacked account.

So, to start off with, In May is the next coming Week Pairing for Fairy Tail; JackaLu. Of course I will be posting other stories in the meantime but I just wanted people to know that I will actually start participating, as I have not in the past.

May 1st to May 7th

JackaLu Week

 _Prompts_ :

Day 1: Summon

Day 2: Barter

Day 3: Sharp

Day 4: Filthy

Day 5: Bloodlust

Day 6: Stripper

Day 7: Mobster


	2. Day 1: Summon

**Just thought I should let everyone know that I don't write super long stories and/or chapters. I have a bad habit of just becoming bored with it if I make it too long, so you'll find that all of my stories are either short in chapters or in words.**

Day 1: Summon

Lucy sighed as she stumbled across the tile floor of her kitchen, her back aching from slouching over her desk for so long.

Her novel was coming along great so far, and now Lucy had something to give to Levy when the bluenette returned from her month long mission with Gajeel and Pantherlily in Onibus. Lucy wished she could have joined them; her own team had destroyed at least a quarter of the town their job had been in, and only a handful of Jewels remained after they paid for the damages Natsu and Grey had caused.

Sometimes Lucy wondered if it was worth it to team up with the boys and Erza. Even in the beginning it was rare that she ever got her full payment whenever she went out on jobs with them, but ever since they defeated Grimoire Heart and returned from their seven year stay on Tenrou Island, the damage the group caused got worse and worse.

After pouring herself a steaming cup of tea, Lucy sat down on her couch, staring off into space. Maybe she should go solo; she might be able to make rent on time for once.

She huffed. "Natsu and the others will never let me," she muttered. Then, she blinked.

 _If I choose a job when they aren't in the guild, maybe they wont have to know until I get back?_

With a newly determined look on her face, Lucy dressed herself in one of her usual outfits and grabbed her Gate Keys.

She was sure that she'd be fine on whatever mission she chose.

 **Break**

Lucy glanced over the job board again with a growl. None of the jobs were good for her; they either had too little pay or were much too hard for her to do alone.

"Having trouble finding one for Team Natsu?" Lucy heard Mirajane ask from behind her. Lucy turned to her with a frown. "I was thinking about going solo for this one, actually," she mumbled.

Mira frowned. "Did you and the others get into a fight?" she asked, concerned.

Lucy shook her head. "No, but I'd rather do at least one job where I can get the full payment and give my Landlady the rent on time."

Mira sighed. "Lucy, I love you, and I know that you're strong, but you're more of a support mage, not a combat one."

Lucy sent a disbelieving look to Mira. "If you thought I was strong, you wouldn't suggest that I was a support mage!" she said angrily.

Mira looked away, and Lucy let her jaw drop. "You _do_ think I'm weak, don't you!" she said accusingly.

The barmaid said nothing, and Lucy grabbed a random job from the board. "I'm taking this one, and don't try to stop me!" she said angrily.

Mirajane looked after her as she left the Guild Hall with worry shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

 **Break**

Sitting on a train heading towards Clover, Lucy read over her job request with a heated look, intent on completing the job and proving Mirajane wrong.

She sighed, closing her eyes. She just _had_ to pick one with a lot of fighting, didn't she?

Normally, a job like the one she grabbed wouldn't deter her one bit. But this time she wasn't with her team, and taking out a dark guild just wasn't a job you took on alone.

"Are you okay, M'am?" a voice asked. Lucy turned to see an elderly man in a robe sitting across from her. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though!"

The man smiled kindly. "What a nice young lady. My name is Toruko. May I ask your name?"

"Lucy, Sir," she replied. The man nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, child. Are you by chance a mage? I've notice that you carry around Celestial Gate Keys."

She nodded. "I am. I have ten of the twelve Golden Zodiac keys, and five silver keys. Do you know much about Celestial magic?"

He nodded. "Actually, I know about Summoner magic in general. Celestial Magic is one of the five Summoning Magics out there. The others are Monster, Animal, Warrior, and Demon Magic. If someone can summon one class of creature, then they will be able to summon the others. However, each class has their own methods of summoning. Celestial wizards use Keys. Monster Mages use Summoning Crystals, each colour pertaining to a different classification. Animal Mages use Jewellery made from a part of whatever creature they summon. Warrior Mages use Weapons to summon their contracted, and the warrior will use whatever weapon the wizard uses to summon them. Demons, however, are trickier. They can be summoned through Books, specifically the Books of Zeref."

Lucy stared at the man. "You sure do know a lot about Summoning Mages!" she said in awe. The man chucked. "I worked for a large research section in the Magic Council years ago," he explained.

He stared at her for a moment. "You seem like a responsible lady. Here," he handed her a book-shaped parcel. "This is the book of one of the Eight Elite Demon Gates. I was never able to figure out which Demon it summons, however I'm sure a summoner such as yourself can figure out how to summon them, and even put them to good use. One day you might even get all eight."

Lucy slowly unwrapped the parcel. Inside was a old leather book, with strange writing on the cover. She looked up to ask the man where he'd gotten it, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She shrugged, opening the book slowly. "Thank you," she whispered to the air.

 **Break**

The job was going just how Lucy had expected it to.

 _Horrible_.

The Dark Guilds Master laughed wildly as he swung her Gate Keys in his hands, only a few meters from where she lay on the ground.

"What are you going to do know, Fairy Scum?" he taunted.

On her leg, Lucy felt the spot where her bag was heat up. Her eyes narrowed. _The Book_.

Without thinking, Lucy whipped out the book and opened it frantically, the pages flying wildly as if by magic.

" _Summoners Magic: Books of Zeref; Jackal!_ " she cried, the information on how to summon the demon pouring into her mind as she spoke the words.

A dark purple magic circle appeared in front of her, and from it pounced a feline-like man with a terrifying smirk.

"Finally, some _fun!_ " he cackled wildly, swinging his arms to one side, and with an evil smile threw them to the other side, causing a _massive_ explosion in front of him.

Lucy just stared wide-eyed as he caught her Gate Keys in his claws as the Dark Guild Master and the rest of the Dark Guild were blown to bits, a look of satisfaction on his face.

He turned to her, the marks surrounding his eyes seemingly twinkling. "You must be my summoner," he stated with his hand outstretched, letting her Gate Keys swing from his finger tips.

Lucy nodded shyly, taking the keys from him and returning them to her belt. "I-I am," she stuttered.

He got onto one knee and bowed to her. "I am in your service, Mistress; what would you have me do?" he asked without emotion.

She frowned, her hand reaching to grab his chin. He gasped as she touched him softly, lifting his head so his eyes met hers. The surprise in his eyes saddened her; he looked as if he'd never felt a kind touch before from a master.

"Please, don't bow or kneel, it's making me uncomfortable. And don't call me Mistress or Master, it's demeaning for you. Just call me Lucy."

His eyes widened for a moment, before he broke from her grasp and looked away. "But you are my Mistress; why would I call you otherwise?" he said sadly.

Lucy smiled at him. "Because we're equals. I promise to never mistreat you, or make you do anything that you're uncomfortable with. We'll be friends, just like I am with my Celestial Spirits."

He stood up then, and Lucy let out a surprised cry as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I've never had a Master who treated me like you have, _Lucy_ ," he purred into her ear. She blushed. "It's nothing, Jackal. Oh, do you mind me calling you that, or do you want me to call you something else?" she asked.

He smiled. "Jackal is my name, and I would like nothing more for you to call me that, Lucy," he replied, nuzzling her neck softly.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy asked. Jackal smiled. "My form is part jackal, hence my name; I am simply marking you as my master, since a demon has no contract to agree to, and we only work for the mage who summons us that time around."

She nodded. "A-alright," she stuttered.

Jackal pulled away. "All demons use Curse Magic, each with their own specialty. My specialty is Explosions, as you saw. I suggest not summoning me unless you want something killed, because I cannot control how much damage the explosions do."

Lucy agreed.

Jackal suddenly lurched forward, planting a hot kiss on her lips, eliciting a gasp from her. His lips left hers after a moment, and Lucy stood rooted in place as his dark eyes stared into hers with lust.

"Until we meet again, _Beautiful_ ," he purred into her ear before returning to his book.

Lucy took a moment to process the kiss. Then, she shook her head, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"It isn't like he's not attractive..." she mumbled as she made her way back to the town for her reward.

 **Break**

When Lucy returned to the Guild, it was to a frantic Mirajane.

When the white haired barmaid saw her, she quickly ran up to her. "Thank Mavis you're okay!" she cried, trying to hug the mage.

Lucy pushed her away, and kept walking towards the table where her team sat, waiting.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu greeted, "Why aren't you talking to Mira? Are you mad at her?" he asked. Erza and Grey looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Lucy nodded. "She thought I was too weak to go on a solo mission," she came clean to her team.

Erzas eyes narrowed. "So _that's_ where you went. Did you complete the mission? What mission was it?" she asked. Lucy shrugged. "I finished, got paid, and here I am with barely any injuries. And it was taking out some Dark Guild in Clover."

Grey smiled. "Way to go, Lucy!" he praised, hugging her close.

In her bag, Lucy felt Jackals displeasure at another man hugging her. She smiled. Her new demon was _very_ overprotective of her.

She had decided not to inform her team of the new addition to her friends, mainly due to the Books of Zeref, while not being banned or illegal, were frowned upon fiercely. She figured that she would go on more solo jobs for rent, and only go on he ones with her team for fun since she never seemed to get any money on them anyway.

Lucy spared a look at Mira, who was looking as if she was about to cry behind the bar, and looked away, anger shining in her eyes.

' _Let her suffer,_ ' she heard Jackal say in her head. She mentally huffed. _She's a Guild mate, I can't stay mad at her for long,_ she replied

He scoffed, but said nothing more on the subject. Lucy had found out on the train that, other than the ties to her as his master, Jackal didn't believe in ties of any kind, blood or friend or any other kind of bond. He believed that, in order to achieve greatness, she had to isolate herself and not let emotions get in her way.

It was the only thing they didn't see eye to eye on. Other than that, they got on like a fish in water.

Lucy had a feeling that she was going to like working with her Demon, and if any of the other demons were like him, she would like working with them, too.


	3. Day 2: Barter

Day 2: Barter

Lucy sighed as she stepped out of the bath. Ever since her first solo job, she'd been more tired and worn out than she normally would have been.

She thought nothing of it, mostly because she knew that Jackal took up a lot of magical energy when she summoned him.

She opened the door to her bathroom, her body covered by a towel, and her eyes immediately went to the book that summoned her new friend.

 _Although, he wants to be more than that,_ she thought to herself. However, unlike when Loke flirted with her, Lucy didn't mind that the Demon wanted to be more than friends with her. In fact, it was something she wanted herself, as well.

It was _something_ about him, but she couldn't figure out what.

Ignoring her brain shouting at her that it was a bad idea, Lucy grabbed the book. "Summoners Magic: Books of Zeref; Jackal!"

The blond demon appeared in front of her, a smirk on his face as he took in her towel-clad form. "Is this an invitation? Because if it is, I won't refuse," he purred.

She blushed. "I need your help choosing what to wear to this auction," she mumbled.

The week prior, Laki had told Lucy about some Celestial Keys being auctioned off in Onibus, and Lucy had quickly bought a ticket into the auction with the money she had gotten on her last job. Since then, she'd gone on many jobs to amass the amount of jewels she'd be able to spend at the auction.

Jackal smiled. "What are my options?" he asked. She pointed to her closet. He quickly made his way through her clothes, until he found one suitable for the auction.

He held out the emerald strapless gown with tenderness. "This would look stunning on you, Princess," he purred, his tongue swiping at her jugular in a quick motion. She shuddered. _If he keeps that up,_ she thought, _I might just jump his bones right here_.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Jackal. I don't think I could've chosen on my own."

He blushed, looking away. "I suppose you'll call Cancer out to do your hair, then?" he asked with an odd tone in his voice.

Lucy blinked. "Are you _jealous_ of _Cancer_?" she asked incredulously.

He refused to look at her. "You _are_!" she exclaimed. She cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him to face her. "You have no need to be jealous, Jackal," she whispered. He looked at her lips, and she heard a small growl from him before her kissed her hard and rough, his cat-like tongue making her moan into his mouth.

" _Mine_ ," he growled, nipping at her lips. She nodded. "Yours," she moaned. Then, after one more kiss, she pulled away. "I need to get ready, Jackal."

He nodded, a smile wide on his face. "Stay safe tonight, Princess," he whispered, shimmering away.

 **Break**

The auction started off boring as hell, and Lucy began to wonder when exactly the keys would be displayed.

But then, the auctioneer took out something eerily similar to Jackals book...

"No one to date can read the language the book is written in, however it is a very old piece of history. The bidding is starting at 50'000 Jewels."

Lucy almost jumped from her seat. "55'000!" she said loudly, holding up her card.

Surprisingly, no one contested her bid. "To the blond in green in the back, for 55'000!" the auctioneer said before he continued.

When the night was done, she had not only won the Book, but also five new Celestial Spirits to make contracts with. Two of them were a curious bronze, and the other three were made from obsidian.

She made a mental note to research them before summoning them.

When she returned to the hotel where she was staying, Lucy immediately grabbed Jackals book and summoned him.

He took one look at the other book before a smile spread across his face.

"I see you've found Mard Geer," he said. Lucy smiled. "So that's his name?" she asked. Jackal nodded. "He isn't one of the Eight Elite; he's one of the Two Halves. They're a step-up from us Elite Demons. There's only two, him and E.N.D."

Lucy smiled at the book. "Can I summon him in the hotel room? Or is he bigger than a human?"

Jackal chuckled. "He's the size of a human," he replied.

Lucy put the book down. "I'll summon him before we head back to Magnolia, but first..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss. His hands went around her waist, careful of his claws so that they didn't rip her dress.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands gripping his blond hair tightly. She removed his scarf, and began to remove his top when he pulled away.

"I can't," he mumbled sadly, looking away. She frowned. "Why?" she asked.

He rubbed her palm with his claws. "Demons mate for life," he explained, "and I won't take that choice away from you."

Lucy smiled. "How about we make a deal?"

He looked at her, and she smiled. "I promise to be your mate," she ignored the shocked look on his face as she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, "if you promise to love me."

He let a huge smile spread across his face. "I already do," he whispered.

Lucy let a tear fall from her eye as she kissed him passionately, her hands finding the hem of his shirt. They break the kiss just long enough for her to remove his shirt. She moaned, her hands finding his abs and massaging them roughly.

He growled playfully, flipping them over so that he was on top. "I'll buy you a new dress," he growled before using his claws to rip through the fabric. She gasped, hands covering her bare breasts as she'd not worn a bra under the dress.

He moved them to the side. "Don't _ever_ hide from me," he mumbled, kissing her again.

He looked her over. "These need to go," he growled, and Lucy shivered as he slid her panties off of her.

She squirmed. "You have too many clothes on," she murmured. He grinned, pulling off his pants. "Now we're even," he chuckled.

He let his tongue trace her lips, the warm muscle making her shiver. Slowly, he moved to her neck, letting his teeth sink into her skin.

She cried out as he broke through her flesh, lapping at the warm blood that came with his mating mark. Lucys hands wove into his hair, careful of his ears. "More, please!" she begged. He grinned, releasing her from his bite. "Of course, _Princess_."

And suddenly his mouth was making his way downward, stopping at her bountiful breasts. "Beautiful," he murmured, taking one into his mouth and sucking.

She cried, arching up off the bed in pleasure. "J-Jackal!" she cried, her hips moving against his groin. He growled, nipping at her nipple gently. One hand made its way to her nether regions, and she moaned. "M-more! Please!" she begged.

"So _wet_ ," he purred. He rubbed her for a second, enjoying the look of pleasure on her face. Then, he sat up a little.

She pouted. As she was about to question him, he kissed her, positioning his cock at her core. "No more foreplay," he growled before sheathing himself within her.

Her eyes screwed shut in brief pain as her hymen was broken. He kissed her eyes before hugging her close. "I'm sorry," he whispered. She smiled. "It's a good kind of pain, Jackal," she told him, rolling her hips to prove her point.

And suddenly he was lost to his instincts, pulling his cock out of her and slamming back in with a relentless pace. She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist as her cunt squeezed him.

" _So tight!_ " he growled, trying not to cum as she contracted around his manhood.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to her level so that she could kiss him passionately. " _Jackal_ ," she cried softly, the pleasure building up like a coil inside of her.

And suddenly, he hit a spot inside of her that made her lose all control. " _Jackal_!" she screamed, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast.

He saw stars. She was squeezing him tightly, and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Lucy!" he yelled, spilling his seed into her.

Her mouth found his neck, and she bit down hard enough to break the skin, surprising him. He gripped her hair roughly as the last dreads of his orgasm faded, and she let go of his neck.

"I love you so much," she whispered. He smiled warmly, setting her down on the bed. "As I love you, my Princess," he murmured back, before sleep overtook them both.


	4. Day 3: Sharp

Day 3: Sharp

Lucy woke up to the sun shining in her eyes, and she hummed. She was sore all over, but she loved it.

Behind her, she felt Jackal move, and one of his hands snaked around her waist. "Morning," he mumbled with a tired voice. She turned to face him. "Morning," she replied, kissing him softly.

He smiled. "I love you," he said, pulling her to his chest. She giggled. "We need to get up, babe."

He whined. "Why?" he asked. She giggled at his pouting face. "My train comes in an hour, and I still have to shower. I can't go back to the guild smelling like you, they'd wonder who you were."

He sighed. "I understand. I just wish that people weren't afraid of us demons so that we could be open about our relationship."

She frowned. "I wish that, too."

He got up. "Summon Mard Geer before you leave. He probably wants to know who bought his book."

He kissed her neck, where a deep bite mark was. " _Mine_ ," he murmured before disappearing.

She smiled, shaking her head, and rubbed her mating mark. "As you are mine," she murmured into the air.

She took a quick shower and got dressed, before her gaze came to settle on Mard Geer's book. She picked it up. "Summoners Magic: Books of Zeref; Mard Geer!"

With a black magic circle the Demon appeared, his face showing no emotion and his hair beating wildly in the wind from the open window.

"Mistress," he bowed low. Lucy let her hands run through his hair, and he flinched, expecting her to strike him. "Please don't call me that. My name is Lucy, or Princess, if you so prefer."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "I don't understand," he replied. She smiled. "Any being I summon is not a tool for me to use, but a friend that I hold dear in my heart. I could never let you treat me like I'm above you when I believe us to be equals."

He stood as she backed away. "You're so kind," he said with tears in his eyes. "I have never met a summoner with such a golden heart."

She smiled. "Well then, I hope that you're in my service for as long as you wish to be. I'd hate for you to go to another master."

He glanced at her neck, and smiled widely. "That's Jackals mating mark!" he said happily. She smiled. "Yes, it is."

He kissed her hand softly. "This makes you not only my sister, but the sister to all demons. No demon shall ever be able to harm you, even if their master commanded it."

She gasped. "I had no idea..."

He smiled. "I doubt Jackal would have said anything."

Lucy glanced at the time. "I need to catch a train. Unlike Jackal, you can pass as completely human; do you want to ride with me?" she asked, "I'll summon Jackal when we're already on the train."

Together, they walked to the Onibus train station. Lucy asked Mard many questions on not only his Curse Magic, but the other demon gates as well.

"I don't think I want to get Lamy's book," she shuddered. Mard laughed. "I don't think anyone does, to be honest!"

They got onto the train, and Lucy immediately summoned Jackal, who cuddled up to her instantly.

Across from them in their private compartment, Mard chuckled. "Just like a cat, aren't you, Jackal?" he teased.

Jackal growled at him. "Shut up, old man!" he hissed.

Mard held up his hands. "Alright, alright, I give!" he laughed. Then, he turned to Lucy. "Allow me to grant you a gift, Princess," he said.

She blinked. "A gift? Whatever for?"

"For being the first master I've ever had to care for me," he replied with a smile. A long stick appeared in his hands. "This is a Demon Scythe," he said, and the blade appeared in a flash of red and black smoke. He handed it to her. "It is the sharpest blade to ever appear on Earthland and the Demon Realm both. It has the power to slay even immortals."

She looked it over, and smiled. "I'll need you to teach me how to use it," she replied. He smiled. "Of course, Princess. However, you must prick yourself and allow it to seep in some of your blood, otherwise it will refuse to allow you to use it. It has a mind of its own until someone binds it."

She quickly let the blade cut into her palm, wincing at the mild pain from the incision. Any blood that had gotten on the Scythe was sucked up into the gleaming metal.

"A blade fit for a Demon Princess," Jackal purred. Lucy let the blade disappear, and looked at Mard. "Do you think you can teach me Requip magic? Just enough for me to be able to store the Scythe?"

Mard nodded. "Of course. In fact, we can probably complete the lesson before we arrive in Magnolia."

 **Break**

They did in fact manage to complete the lesson by the time they reached Magnolia, and even more complicated factors as well.

It seemed Lucy was a quick learner in nearly everything.

With both demons back in their realm, Lucy made her way to the Guild, trying to hide her Mating Mark as she walked.

She opened the doors. "I'm back!" she yelled. A bunch of the mages welcomed her home, and she smiled as she spotter her Team talking with Wendy. She made her way over to them.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted. Natsu smiled. "Yo, Luce!" he cried, hugging her. She felt him stiffen, and knew automatically that he'd gotten a whiff of Jackal.

He pulled back with a confused look on his face. He looked at her neck, and his eyes widened.

 _Damn it_.

He'd seen it, and now she was screwed. Her eyes begged him not to say anything, and she could tell that he was fighting a war inside as he tried to decide whether or not to say something.

By the time he'd decided, she'd hugged Erza and Grey both, as well as Wendy, who seemed to have the same reaction as Natsu.

"Later, guys," she whispered so that only they would hear. They both nodded.

She sat with her team for a little bit, talking about the auction. She took out the bronze and obsidian keys. She'd researched them and made contracts with them that morning in the train after Mard Geer had finished her lesson.

"The two bronze ones are Orion, the Hunter, and Vela, the Sail. Both are warrior spirits. Orion uses a bow and arrow, and Vela uses a katana. The three obsidian keys are Serpens, the Snake, Lupus, the Wolf, and Phoenix, the Healer. Serpens uses poison magic, a lot like that snake Cobra had. Lupus uses Shadow magic. It's really cool. Phoenix, as his title suggests, is the Healer. He apparently heals any sickness in the Celestial Realm, and can do the same in the Human realm."

The four of them stared in awe at the new keys. "Awesome, Luce!" Natsu said, eyes drifting back to the mark on her neck uncertainly.

She sighed inwardly. She new that she'd have to tell the Dragon Slayers before anyone else. Better sooner than later.

"Hey, Natsu? I'm tired. Walk me home? You too, Wendy. I heard that the Dorms are under renovation, so you can stay with me, kay?"

The two nodded, knowing that the conversation she'd been dreading would be soon.

As the three walked out into the streets of Magnolia, she turned to them. "Just wait until we're there, okay guys?" she asked. They both nodded.

Lucy just wished the trip back to her apartment was longer.

 **Break**

As she locked the door behind her, she motioned for the two slayers to sit down. They sat on the floor in her bedroom, and she joined them.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked finally.

"That isn't a Dragon Slayer mating mark." Natsu stated. She nodded. "No, it's not." she confirmed.

Wendy fidgeted. "The only other beings who mark their mates are Demons," she whispered. Lucy looked down. "Please don't hate me," she whispered.

They looked at her in surprise. "Hate you? How could we ever hate you?" Natsu asked. "Just because a demon took you as its mate doesn't make you any different in our eyes. I'm sure the Guild would think the same."

She let a tear slide down her cheek. "Thank you, guys, really," she murmured.

"But where the hell did you even find a demon? Did he take advantage of you? If he did I'll beat his ass!" Natsu roared.

Lucy giggled. "It was both of our choices. And, actually, I've had him since my first solo job."

Natsu's jaw dropped. "But that was months ago!" he cried. She smiled. "I was given him from an old man who'd had him for years, but couldn't summon him. We just clicked, you know? I don't know how I'd have lived on my first solo job if I hadn't had him with me."

She took out the two worn-looking books and set them on the floor in front of them. "I bought the other demon at the auction last night. They're both just like my spirits, and I'm so glad to have them."

Natsu and Wendy smiled. "Can we meet them?" they asked together. Lucy brightened. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

She picked up Jackals book. "This is my Mates book. Is it okay if I summon him first?"

They nodded, and she held out the book in front of her. "Summoners magic: Books of Zeref; Jackal!"

As the demon appeared, Natsu and Wendy clapped, making Lucy blush.

Jackal looked at the two slayers. "Uh..." he blinked. Lucy giggled. "They're okay, Jackal. They're two of my close friends, and they wanted to meet you."

He looked between the three of them. "They aren't scared of me?" he asked in disbelief. Lucy sniggered. "Nope!" she said, "I guess being raised by Dragons keeps the fear at bay, doesn't it?"

"Ah, Dragon Slayers. Makes sense," he nodded. He sat on the floor with them, pulling Lucy to him. "So they know?" he asked. She nodded. "It's the reason I told them so soon; they saw the mark and smelled you on me."

He sighed. "Oh well. Why don't you summon Mard? I'm sure he'd love to meet them."

She nodded, summoning the Demon King, and the five of them passed the night away talking and getting to know each other.

At the end of the night, as she saw Natsu and Wendy crashing in her bed, Lucy resolved to tell the rest of the Guild the next day, and nothing would stop her.


	5. Day 4: Filthy

Day 4: Filthy

Lucy sat in a train compartment with her team, watching Natsu as he tried to empty his stomach. Erza looked as if she was going to knock him out any minute, and Lucy couldn't really blame her.

Grey was looking out the window, surprisingly with his clothes still on. Lucy sighed. It wasn't usually this quiet, but there was good reason behind it.

The Grand Magic Games were in only a few days, and they were chosen to compete. They had no idea how powerful the other contestants would be, but even though they were certain in their victory, there was still the _if_ factor.

The guild needed it's rank restored, if even only to lift the guild morale. It was at an all time low, and even the money Lucy gave to the Master was going quickly with bills.

With her making more money that she was accustomed to, Lucy decided to give a large portion to the master every week to help him keep the guild running. However, the bills just kept coming, and Lucy didn't think that they could keep it up with so few jobs on the board.

They had no choice; if they din't win, the Guild was done for.

Lucy resolved to win every competition she was in, even if it meant hurting her friends in the other guilds.

 **Break**

The Sky Labyrinth was the preliminary round.

The second she realized it was a maze, she summoned Lupus. The rest of her team (Erza, Natsu, Grey, and Elfman) watched on as the black wolf appeared.

"Could you Shadow-Gate us to the finish?" she asked the spirit. The wolf wagged her tail. " _Of course, Princess_ ," she replied, taking the group to the end of the maze.

Mato blinked as they appeared in front of him. "Well, it seems you've officially beaten the past record of 15 minutes and 23 seconds with the new record of 14 seconds, Kabo!" he cried.

The mages smiled. "I assume we're in first place, then?" Erza inquired. Mato nodded. "Yes, although I thought it would be Sabertooth again, Kabo."

Lucy smiled, looking to her friends. "I guess we can get some sleep, then." Erza nodded. "Yes, I suppose we can."

The group walked out of the Sky Labyrinth with smiles on their faces. Grey, Natsu, Erza, and Elfman headed back to the Honeybone Inn, but Lucy stayed behind.

"I saw a bookstore this afternoon, I want to check it out."

They nodded, letting her go off on her own. After all, with two demons at her call, what could possibly go wrong?

When Lucy returned that night, it was with two more Demon Books.

 **Break**

"And our first battle is between Flare Corona of Raven Tail, and Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, Kabo!" Mato said to the crowd.

Lucy walked into the arena, watching the red haired mage with narrowed eyes. "Don't hold back, Red," she said calmly.

Flare laughed. "Wasn't planning on it, Blondie!" she replied.

"BEGIN!"

Flares hair suddenly came to life, attacking the Celestial wizard with ferocity.

Lucy jumped out of the way only a second before the hair would have hit her, an obsidian key in hand. "Open: Gate of the Snake; Serpens!"

With a dark blue magic circle, the giant 60ft snake appeared, its glistening fangs dripping with venom.

The crowd gasped as the serpent lunged at Flare, causing her to jump back to avoid being hit by the snake.

 _Serpens is a spirit who's quick,_ Lucy thought to herself, _if Flare is too busy dodging Serpens to attack, I can summon another one of my spirits to finish her off._

Taking out a golden key, she stood in position. "Open: Gate of the Maiden; Virgo!"

The maid quickly appeared at her side. With a few swift movements, her chains had wrapped around Flare and ensnared her.

"Back off, Serpens!" Lucy called out. The snake obeyed, slithering away from the bound mage.

Flare tried to get out of the chains. "Why can't I use my magic?" she cried, trying to escape. Lucy smirked. "Those chains are magic canceling. No magic will work on them."

Flare shrieked in outrage, and Lucy vaguely heard the cheers of the audience.

"And it appears that miss Heartfilia has won this match! That's 10 points to Fairy Tail Team A!"

Lucy walked out of the stadium, calling her spirits back as she did so.

She didn't head back to the balcony, knowing that she wasn't battling again that day. Instead, she headed back to the Inn, wanting to rest before the following days events.

 **Break**

"The Contestants for the Naval Battle are: Risley Law of Mermaid Heel; Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus; Rocker of Quatro Puppy; Chelia Blendy of Lamia Scale; Minerva Orland of Sabertooth; Juvia Lockser of Fairy Tail Team B; and Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail Team A!"

As the contestants began their aquatic battle, Lucy noticed Minerva staying out of any confrontation, instead waiting for the other contestants to weed themselves out.

So, Lucy decided to do the same, and only ended up fighting Juvia after the Water Woman finished off the other contestants.

So, as Lucy and Minerva stared at each other, a plan formed in the blonds mind.

 _She'll go for my keys; it's only logical, especially since she knows how Celestial magic works. She had Yukino in her Guild, after all. But what she doesn't know is that I don't only summon Celestial Spirits!_

Using her whip, Lucy 'tried' to wrap her whip around the other mage, purposely missing the woman as she swam just out of its reach.

Minerva suddenly slammed into her, and Lucy _felt_ the keys coming off her belt. Apparently, Minerva wasn't very subtle.

Lucy pretended to reach for her keys, and acted surprised when they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" Minerva asked, holding up the key ring.

Lucy smirked. "You played right into my hand," she mocked.

Minerva's face showed confusion as she lost her smirk. "What do you mean?" she growled. Lucy held out her hand. With a flash of light, a book appeared, and Lucy's smirk grew wider.

"Summoners Magic: Books of Zeref; Jackal!"

As her demon appeared, Lucy heard the judges crying out in shock, along with the audience.

"Miss Heartfilia has summoned a Demon from the Books of Zeref! The amount of magic that must take must be enormous!"

Jackal smirked at his Mates opponent. "Kaboom?" he asked Lucy in a childish voice. Lucy giggled. "Yes, Jackal; Kaboom."

Minerva snarled at them. "Filthy whore! You won't win! Sabertooth will prevail!" she screamed.

Lucy giggled. "And now it's time to win this," she murmured, holding out her hand to let Jackal know it was time to attack.

And the crowd went wild.


	6. Day 5: Bloodlust

Day 5: Bloodlust

Lucy glared at Mira as she swooned over the blond demon.

"Could you maybe just leave him alone?" she asked, irritated.

Mira huffed. "Why? He's super adorable!" she squealed.

Jackal growled. "I'm not adorable," he muttered. Mira just laughed at him. "Of course you are!" she giggled.

Lucy crossed her arms. "Don't you have other people to bother, Mira?" she growled. Mira shook her head. "Nope!"

Beside Jackal, Erza stood up. "I suppose we should take a mission," she stated, heading to the job board. Lucy sighed, following her, with her demon hot on her heels.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't introduced you to Mirajane," Lucy confessed to her mate. Jackal looked downtrodden. "I wish you hadn't either."

Erza pulled off one of the flyers from the board. "We'll take this one; only the three of us, not Natsu or Gray."

Lucy nodded, and looked to Jackal. "Did you want to go back in the book for a bit, or take the train with us?"

He nuzzled her neck, and kissed her softly before pulling back a bit. "I think that you should send me back and preserve your magic; you might need it."

Lucy smiled warmly, and sent him back.

 **Break**

 _A demons thirst for blood can never be sated, young magi,_ the voice said in her head.

Lucy looked around the ruins where their job had led them. She and Erza had split up in search of an Ancient Book that had been said to contain a spirit who haunted the nearby town.

"Who are you?" she whispered into the air. The voice laughed. _I am the Fear of Ages, the one who haunts the skies and the one who erases the senses!_

The haunting laugh made her shiver. Turning to the left, she noticed that the voice was louder in that direction. With narrowed eyes, she walked towards the voice.

She came across a destroyed gazebo, with a lone pedestal resting in a mossy cluster. Sitting atop the pedestal was a lone, two very familiar looking books.

 _Demon summoning books!_

She quickened her steps, not realizing that the vines on the ground were moving as if they were alive.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle, and she screamed as she was pulled to the ground.

She turned to look at the green creature with eyes full of fear. She could see more of them forming from the vines and grass around her, and she tried to kick the one that had grabbed her.

"JACKAL!" she screamed.

And suddenly there was a flash of yellow and the sound of flesh hitting the stone.

"No one touches what's mine!" Jackal hissed with fire in his eyes.

More of the monsters came after him, growling and moaning as they went to attack the demon. Jackal snarled, setting off more explosions and sending them reeling back, blood and flesh flying everywhere.

"KYOKA! SEILAH! ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Mard Geer yelled in anger, opening his own book to help Jackal protect her.

And suddenly they were back to being vegetation.

 _Mard Geer, it's been over a thousand years since we've seen you!_ Another voice entered. The previous voice chuckled. _Protecting a human girl, Mard? So unlike you._

Mard snarled at the books. "That 'human girl' is my Master, as well as Jackals mate! Show some respect!"

 _So the kitten has a mate, does he?_ One of the voices mocked. Jackal had to be held back by Lucy before he destroyed the books. "SHUT UP, KYOKA!" he screamed, a mad glint in his eye.

' _So the other one must be Seilah_ ,' Lucy thought to herself.

With a huff, she walked over to the books and pulled them from the pedestal. Mard's eyes widened. "Lucy, those are two of the most distrustful demons Zeref ever created! I don't think you should summon them!"

Lucy smiled, looking to Jackal, who looked ready to kill the two female demons. "I'm not going to summon them, at least not until they get used to their books being with me. I don't feel like dying any time soon. But I'm hoping that one day we can be friends."

Jackal smiled. "You're too sweet, Beautiful," he murmured, kissing her softly. "I love you."

She kissed him back, and nuzzled his neck. "As I love you, my Demon."


	7. Day 6: Stripper

**Hey Guys! Just had my first tooth fillings done and I can't feel my face; the most disconcerting feeling in the world. And in a couple of weeks I need to get my wisdom teeth pulled and I'm dreading it. Oh well.**

 **Someone mentioned wanting to know which books Lucy bought in Crocus were; you'll find out in the last chapter, my friends!**

 **This chapter is purely LEMON people! Underage readers move on!**

Day 6: Stripper

The swaying hips captivated the blond demon as the blond mage wrapped her hands around a pole. She swirled around the pole, and Jackal felt his pants tighten as her mini skirt showed him a glimpse of her black and red thong.

Lucy used a leg to wrap around the pole, and bent backwards, almost touching the floor, and her bountiful breasts almost falling out of the matching bikini top.

Continuing her erotic dance, Lucy slowly undid the straps on her top, letting it fall gracefully to the floor, and freeing the luscious tits to the room. The pink nipples hardened instantly, reacting to the slight chill in the room.

Lucy left her miniature stage to sit on Jackals lap. She ground her hips into his manhood, and he growled playfully. "Take off that thong, Babe, and we can have some real fun!" he whispered, nipping at her neck, his hands playing with her exposed breasts.

Lucy complied, shimming out of the thin fabric, giving Jackal a prime view of her shaved womanhood.

He licked his lips. "On the bed, Minx," he snarled. She moaned, but got off of him and lay on the plush motel bed. "Gonna fuck me, Jackal?" she whispered.

He smirked. "After I do this."

Lucy screamed as his tongue made contact with her quivering sex, lapping at the juices she produced.

"Oh, god, your tongue!" she cried, grabbing onto his head in ecstasy. Jackal inserted a finger, rolling it inside of her. "My little Minx, such a naughty and wet Minx."

He removed himself from her nether regions, and lined up his cock. " _Mine_ ," he growled, slamming into her.

Lucy screeched as he stretched her walls, his pace relentless and punishing. "That little show you put on; such a tease. Need to be punished!" Jackal bit into one of her breasts, tasting blood in his mouth. Lucy clawed at his back. "Please let me cum!" she whined.

Jackal brought his thumb to her clit. "Cum for me, Minx," he hissed, and not a second later, her walls tightened and a scream shook the motel walls.

The grip became too much to bear, and Jackal released his seed into her with a snarl.

He lay down beside her, panting. "Finding a Motel with a Strippers Pole installed; though it'd be weird, but I loved that!" Lucy murmured. Jackal laughed. "Not only you, Minx," he replied, cuddling up to her.


	8. Day 7: Mobster

Day 7: Mobster

Lucy watched as Erza tried on another Halloween costume.

"This one doesn't suite me, either," she moaned, downtrodden. Lucy patted her on the back. "I'm sure you'll find one, Erza!" she said encouragingly.

Levy giggled, twirling in her own Halloween costume. The lucky girl had been the first one to find her costume; a beautiful yet sexy Alice in Wonderland dress, with nice 4-inch heels and a matching headband.

Beside her, Mirajane danced around in her devils one piece, with black netted stockings and a tail that used magic to move around. "Try one of the Vampire costumes," she suggested. Erza nodded, replacing the costume and picking out another one.

As she went to change, Lucy turned to the two other girls. "How do you guys feel about my demons joining us at the party tonight?" she asked.

Mira frowned. "Not those two female ones, right?" she asked. Lucy shook her head. "I wouldn't risk them killing everyone; I meant Mard, Jackal, and the other two."

Levy smiled. "Of course! And I have the perfect idea for matching costumes, too!"

 **Break**

"Are you guys supposed to be the Mob?" Gajeel asked incredulously.

Jackal and Lucy smirked. "I'm Don Jackal, and my Underboss, Lucy," he formally introduced. Gajeel snickered. "Are those your henchmen?" he nodded to the other three demons.

"Mard, Tempester, and Torafuzar are indeed our henchmen!" Lucy replied cheerfully. The other three demons waved with smiles on their faces. "Yo!"

Gajeel facepalmed. "At least me and Lily are something scary!" he mumbled, gesturing to his werewolf outfit. Lucy smirked. "But your girlfriend wanted you to be the Mad Hatter! What will she say when she gets here and sees you in this flimsy outfit?" she teased. Gajeel blanched, and looked around. "Crap, I got to hide!" he replied, running off into the crowd.

Erza walked up to them, Jellal beside her. Lucy glanced at them. "Well, Jellal, I took you for many things, but a priest wasn't one of them!"

Jellal blushed, looking away. Erza, in a beautiful purple vampires dress, giggled. "It worked out perfectly!" she laughed.

Natsu and Lisanna came up behind them. "Uh, what are you guys supposed to be?" Lucy asked, Jackal giggling beside her.

Natsu grinned. "I'm Mustard!" he laughed. Lisanna sighed. "And I'm... I-m Ketchup," she said, embarrassed.

Tempester grinned. "Looking good!" he laughed. Lisanna blushed. "At least it's not Mira and Laxus over there," she replied, pointing to Satan and his Devil in the corner. "He wanted to come as Thor."

Torafuzar chuckled. "It would suite him, that's for sure!"

Jackal suddenly stood up straight. "Henchmen! Get him!" he pointed to a stuttering Makarov, who was dressed as a serial killer.

The three demon henchmen mock-yelled, chasing after the screaming Guild Master, who in all honesty had no idea what was going on.

Lucy burst into laugher as Makarov lunged under a table, the demons trying to following him, but ended up getting stuck.

Jackal kissed her softly. "For a first Halloween, this has to be the very best!"


End file.
